


unmistakably

by maureenbrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Waiting Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tall, Asian girl meets Hermione’s eyes across the room, gracefully slouched across a hospital chair, looking exhausted but regal at the same time. Hermione, her hair probably a mess from falling asleep curled up in the cheap seats to sleep, doesn’t look as good. It’s unfair.</p><p>Finally, the girl gets up, stretching her arms above her head and stretching lazily, much like a cat. She strides over after locking eyes with Hermione before plopping down next to her. </p><p>“Alright, gorgeous. You’ve been here as long as me, and that’s, like… More than twenty four hours. What’s the deal?” She asks finally, and Hermione’s glad she’s got darker skin, otherwise her cheeks would’ve lit up by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unmistakably

**Author's Note:**

> i have no self control i love these lesbeans // my tumblr is @crankwinston

A tall, Asian girl meets Hermione’s eyes across the room, gracefully slouched across a hospital chair, looking exhausted but regal at the same time. Hermione, her hair probably a mess from falling asleep curled up in the cheap seats to sleep, doesn’t look as good. It’s unfair.

Finally, the girl gets up, stretching her arms above her head and stretching lazily, much like a cat. She strides over after locking eyes with Hermione before plopping down next to her. 

“Alright, gorgeous. You’ve been here as long as me, and that’s, like… More than twenty four hours. What’s the deal?” She asks finally, and Hermione’s glad she’s got darker skin, otherwise her cheeks would’ve lit up by now.

“My friend’s in the ER. Got hit by a car by some guy.” She mumbles, finding her voice. It sounds scratchy, not silky like the other girl’s does. Still not fair. 

“Same here.” She sounds slightly suspicious, her lip twitching ever so slightly. “What’s your name?”

Hermione holds back the inevitable “what’s yours?” It sounds too childish. “Hermione.” She answers levelly.

“Pansy.” Pansy replies, and for a moment, Hermione is so tired she thinks she’s being called that, before blinking.

Pansy lets out a soft laugh, tipping her head back slightly. Hermione glances away so she doesn’t stare.

“Well, looks like we’re going to be here a while. Might as well get comfortable.” Pansy says, before leisurely turning and resting her head on Hermione’s shoulder. She doesn’t ask permission, like she knows the other girl won’t mind.

Hermione feels her head being tugged downwards like gravity, and her eyes fall shut as she snuggles closer to Pansy’s side.

…

Hermione’s shoulder is prodded repeatedly, and she bats the person’s hand away with a whine. 

“Hermione.” A voice calls, and she recognizes it immediately, frowning. 

“What?” She sits up, rubbing her eyes, then looking up at a bleary Pansy.

“My friend got discharged. He’s okay.” She mumbles, talking quietly since she’s only half awake.

Hermione immediately pouts, though it’s supposed to be a good thing. “Does that mean you have to leave?” She asks. Even in her own ears, she sounds childish.

Pansy purses her lips slightly, nodding once. “It was nice to meet you.”

“Same to you, Pansy.” Hermione murmurs. She can barely keep her eyes open. She wants to see her one last time.

A pair of warm lips lands on her cheek, and she shivers a bit. Something’s pressed against Hermione’s palms. Her movements are sluggish.

“Bye.” Pansy whispers into her ear. Her warmth leaves, and Hermione falls into a restless sleep.

…

“Hermione? Are you okay?” A voice asks. Ron. It’s not Pansy.

Hermione sits bolt upright this time. It wasn’t a dream. She scans the waiting room above Ron’s head. Pansy isn’t anywhere to be found.

She groans quietly, letting her head fall back against the plastic of the chair. “She’s gone.”

“Who?” Ron asks, confusedly. “And why’s there a lipstick stain on your cheek?”

Hermione lifts a hand up to brush it away, pausing a moment later. She doesn’t want to smear it. She’ll wear a part of Pansy with pride.

She feels something in her hand, so she glances down. There’s a slip of paper furled in between her fingertips, and she slowly unravels it. There’s a couple of messily doodled hearts, along with seven digits.

Hermione feels her mouth curl into a grin. She didn’t leave her name, but it’s unmistakably Pansy.

“What?” Ron asks.


End file.
